Megatron's High
by Angelwings Star
Summary: G1 Part 2 of Schools out. the choas continues!


**Megatron's**** High**

**By Watchstar**

Disclaimer: Again I don't own a single thing! Not a one!!!!!!:-)

1) School's Out 2) Megatron High (enjoy.)

Chapter 3

Megatron: I have an idea on how I can be in charge of the senior class!

Starscream: What has the great Megatron come up with this time. I hope it's nothing stupid.

Megatron: I will run for Senior Class President!

Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dirge and Soundwave looked at him quizzically.

Starscream: Why the hell would you want to do that!

Thundercracker: You've got to be kidding!

Megatron: I am NOT kidding, I signed up this morning. And it's the only way I can think of to be ruler of this damn school! Besides, I'm the only one with brains to pull this off! I also have a really good chance of winning.

Starscream (somewhat annoyed): I have better ideas then you! If I were leader we would have already had the school eating out our hands!

Megatron: The best ideas come to those who wait! I am the rightful leader of this group! I think I shall give us a name.

Dirge: And what would that be?

Megatron: Decepticons!

Starscream: Why, that's the stupidest name I have ever heard!

Megatron: That is a great name!

Dirge: Why Decepticons?

Megatron: It sounds cool! Pretty soon this school will be mine! All mine!

Starscream: You mean ours!

Megatron: No I don't!

OVER THE INTERCOM

Most of the students are in their classrooms and the Teacher-bot is talking about boring stuff.

Principle (Alpha Trion): I need every one in the gymnasium in 15 astroseconds!

Huffer: Oh great, some ones in trouble I just know IT!

Tracks: Maybe we'll get some new wax!

Sunstreaker: You're just mad that you lost your bet to me! But, that would be cool!

Red Alert: I think something bad is going to happen!

BlueStreak: You always think that something bad is going to happen. Relax for once!

Sideswipe: Yeah, we are in High School, what could possibly go wrong in here! (Gesturing with his arms).

Red Alert: But, I can feel it you guys! Why doesn't any one believe me?

Teacher-bot: Nothing's going to happen Red! We will meet back here after lunch! You are dismissed!

Prowl whispering to Jazz: Yeah, he'll probably have this long speech that he has prepared for months! (They both snickered!)

Then one by one they head on down to the gym.

Ironhide: This'll be good.

(He starts heading out the door he is stopped by Chromia).

Chromia: Hi Ironhide!

Ironhide: You wanna come wit?

Chromia: Sure, has anyone asked you to go to the dance?

Ironhide: Nope!

Chromia: Do you want to go?

Ironhide: Yeah, where's Optimus?

Hot Rod and Arcee: He's talking with Elita-one.

Prowl: We're here!

The students' take their seats were ever they can find one!

Alpha Trion: Good afternoon, you are probably wondering why I have called this assembly. (There is murmuring to be heard amongst the students) First off, I would like to say that the Homecoming week has officially began! Congratulations to our football team for kicking some ass on the field!

Frenzy: Hehe, he said ass! (Rumble whacks him over the head.)

Rumble: Only he can say it dummy!

Frenzy glares at his brother rubbing the back of his head: I'm going to tell Soundwave! (Runs out of the scene to find Soundwave).

Rumble shouts after him: Not if I tell him first!!!

Alpha Trion: Getting us that trophy that we SO rightfully deserved! (Cheers can be heard throughout the assembled students). Secondly for the dance there will be a contest. (More murmurs are heard). But, the rules are simple. Have fun. 2) ANY one seen doing vulgar or tasteless movements will be disqualified! If you are tapped on the shoulder you must leave immediately!

Megatron: Slag the rules.

Optimus and Elita: That leaves us out! (Everyone around them snickers). Alpha Trion has a surprised look in his optics!

Alpha Trion is still talking. (To the rest of the students it's blah, blah, blah!).

(Optimus is seen walking with Elita on his arm.)

Blaster: Optimus, I just found out that Megatron and his group is going to pull something at the dance. And they have a name!

Optimus: Where did you get that information? What is their name?

Blaster: Well I have a very good resource. And the name is Decepticons! Stupid huh!

Optimus: It's not the best plan he's come up with.

Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus and Arcee are walking towards the group. Magnus is explaining to Hot Rod why his leg was a different color.

Hot Rod: Man, I would have been mad too. Hey what's up?

Optimus: Megatron has a name for his group and he might be trying something at the dance.

Hot Rod thought for a moment.

Hot Rod: Maybe we should have a name?

Ironhide: Oh yeah, like what?

Hot Rod: I don't know.

Jazz: Well it has to sound cooler then Megatron's name.

Optimus: I agree with Jazz.

Sunstreaker: How 'bout Autobots! (Sideswipe whacks his brother over the head.)

Sunstreaker: Ow. What was that for?

Optimus: I like it!

Blaster: Catchy.

Prowl: And simple.

Sunstreaker sticks out his tongue at his brother.

Tracks: We have a way bigger group then Megatron too!

Alpha Trion: That includes our assembly. Hope to see every one of you at the dance.

Optimus: AUTOBOTS! Transform and roll out!

Sustreaker to Sideswipe: I told you it sounds cooler.

Megatron: Well that was worthwhile. Dirge you have the feathers?

Dirge: Yes! I got them earlier this week.

Megatron: Good, good. Soundwave: Dispatch Laserbeak. Have him spy on Prime.

Soundwave: Laserbeak: transform. Operation: Recon.

Laserbeak took off in the direction of Optimus Prime.

Megatron: Let's start the next stage of our plan. I hope no one else decides to run for class president.

IN THE LUNCHROOM

The Autobots are sitting at a table in the lunchroom.

Jazz: I really think you should run for president!

Optimus: I don't know.

Ironhide: Yeah, we'll defiantly back you up.

Optimus: But, that'll mean getting a speech together for the debates!

Bumblebee: I'm with the school newsdatapad (a/n: don't ask!) Are you going to run for President?

Optimus: That depends! Who else is running?

Bumblebee: Megatron is!

Optimus and the others have a surprised look on their faces.

Optimus: Well then! I guess I am going to run for class president.

The end of Chapter3

CHAPTER 4

It is near the end of the week. The debates are going on for the class president. Optimus is not ready for the debates.

At Optimus's Pad

Ultra Magnus is sitting on the couch with his fingers laced behind his head. There is also two empty beer bottles on the table.

Ultra Magnus: So what are you going to talk about?

Optimus: I have no slaggin' clue! (Looks in the mirror) Man I am in trouble.

Ultra Magnus: Do you have any more beer?

Optimus is still looking on the mirror.

Optimus: It is in the fridge!

Ultra Magnus: Let's forget the speeches for right now and worry about what's really important!

Optimus: Like what?

Ultra Magnus: The dance dummy? One thing that has been bugging me. How did you get Elita to go with you anyways?

Optimus: I used my charming personality!

Ultra Magnus: You have a charming personality?!!! HA!

Optimus: What like you don't!

Ultra Magnus: Of chores I do.

Optimus: Anyway, how in the slag am I going to beat Megatron!

Ultra Magnus: How 'bout coming up with a really cool slogan!

Optimus: Any ideas?

Ultra: How about 'Autobots rule, Decepticons Drool!'

Optimus I like that one! At school tomorrow how about we meet with everyone at lunch and discuss 'some important "Issues".

Ultra: Great.

The End of chapter 4

Will prime's slogan work? Will Megatron get a date for the dance? Will Starscream over throw Megatron? All's I can say is be prepared for Chapter 5: Saturday Night…….


End file.
